glassballfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo TV
Geo TV is an American animated sitcom created by Geo G. for Cartoon Network. The show first premiered on December 20, 1998 with the episode "The Geo Life", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. It is based on Geo G's comic series Geo Comic. Geo had began working on Geo TV ''in 1991, teaming up with Terry Ward. To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself. As the title of the show was changed from ''Geo Guy, Rico & Eis to Geo TV, the show first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to Cartoon Network on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Cartoon Network earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Cartoon Network (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 20, 1998.Geo TV received generally positive reviews from critics and became one of Cartoon Network's most successful original series. The show attracted an audience of 31 million households, was broadcast in 120 countries, and proved to be popular among children, teenagers, and adults. With nearly an 21-year run, Geo TV is currently the longest-running Cartoon Network original series, as well as the last surviving Cartoon Cartoon. Geo TV is a joint production by Glass Ball Productions and Cartoon Network Studios. As of May 2016, Geo TV was renewed for a nineteenth season. Development The development of Geo TV began in 1991. This time, Geo G., teaming up with Terry Ward, decided to make a show based on his comic series Geo Comic, thus developing a Geo Universal animated sitcom that describes as "a show like The Simpsons." To voice the character of Geo Guy, Geo approached himself. In 1994, Geo TV was first announced under the title of Geo Guy, Rico & Eis, and said name was used for the series of What a Cartoon! shorts. Geo TV first appeared on the demo that Geo pitched to Cartoon Network on November 2, 1997. That year, Geo submitted an email to the producers at his company, Glass Ball Productions that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in June of 1998 with the pilot they showed to Cartoon Network earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by Cartoon Network (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2003). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Geo Life" on December 20, 1998. The show's theme song is based off on the SNES game Super Mario Kart, in which Geo G. gave credit to Nintendo. Eventually, the theme song is credited as "Super Mario Kart Music." Episodes Characters Main characters Geo Guy Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Geo Guy|link=Geo Guy Rico Koism Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Rico Koism|link=Rico Koism Eis Pikken Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Eis Pikken|link=Eis Pikken Jea Tenromon Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Jea Tenromon|link=Jea Tenromon Secondary characters Mr. God.png|Mr. God|link=Mr. God Baby Geowie.png|Baby Geowie|link=Baby Geowie Liz Conner in Geo TV.png|Liz Conner|link=Liz Conner Tom Conner in Geo TV.png|Tom Conner|link=Tom Conner WoozyPenguin.png|Woozy Penguin|link=Woozy Penguin Eddie Lioose.png|Eddie Lioose|link=Eddie Lioose Geo Girl Character Artwork from Geo TV.png|Geo Girl Villains Mr. Hell.png|Mr. Hell|link=Mr. Hell More coming soon! Recurring characters Nick Smith.png|Nick Smith|link=Nick Smith Theodore F. Hison.png|Mr. Hison|link=Theodore F. Hison Jack Binaski.png|Jack Binaski|link=Jack Binaski Austin Binaski.png|Austin Binaski|link=Austin Binaski More coming soon! Cast and Crew Cast members Main cast *Geo G. as Geo Guy / Magic-Geo Guy / Sammy McDilly / Bob / Mr. Verne *Tom Kenny as Rico Koism / Mr. Hison / Nick Smith / Koibito Mitt *Phil LaMarr as Eis Pikken / Kevin *Grey DeLisle as Jea Tenromon / Eddie Lioose *Tara Strong as Baby Geowie / Geo Girl / Ulises *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. God / Cory / Mayor James Pucksbottom Supporting cast *Jennifer Hale as Liz Conner / Martha Hison *John DiMaggio as Tom Conner *Billy West as Mr. Hell *Gregg Berger as Bibby / Frank *Jess Harnell as Woozy Penguin / Larry *Debi Derryberry as Aunt Maggie *Mona Marshall as Jimmy *Tress MacNeille as Mandy / Mrs. Wacklebop / Appy Additional cast *Frank Welker *Clancy Brown *Dee Bradley Baker *Kath Soucie *Nika Futterman *Hynden Walch *Nolan North *Mark Hamill *Maurice LaMarche *Aaron Lohr *Laraine Newman *Jason Marsden *Kevin Michael Richardson *Rob Paulsen *Tom Kane *Jan Rabson *Corey Burton *Wally Wingert *Jim Ward *Kari Wahlgren *Jack Angel *Jim Cummings *E.G. Daily *Lauren Tom *Jeff Bennett *Bill Farmer *Bob Bergen *Cree Summer *James Arnold Taylor *Fred Tatasciore *Danny Mann *Michael Gough Guest stars Coming soon! Crew Coming soon! ''Geo TV'' in international languages Broadcasting Films Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as video games, home media releases, action figures, clothing, food, and more. Cancelled spin-off In 2008, a spin-off of Geo TV was to focus on Rico Koism and his family moving to a different town. However, the series never even made it into production and no screenshots exist. According to Geo G., the concept was cancelled to keep Rico with his friends and family in Geoville together. The series was never made and not much information can be found on the Internet. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Television series Category:Geo TV